


Time For a Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feeding Kink, Other, Stuffing, btw this is beta komahina yeeeeeea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gross beta komahina stuffing fic<br/>(warnings inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr that i got a while ago so its kind of dated but what can you do  
> warnings for feeding/stuffing, food, possible pda???, body image maybe

Hinata tore at the small, shiny bag and emptied the snacks down his throat. Licking his lips, he reached for another packet, and, after he had cleaned out the contents of that, another one.

Looking up from their slightly torn book, Komaeda glances at the tall, slim boy as his gut bulged out in a strange contrast to his lanky frame. They adjusted their glasses, and kept their eyes on Hinata’s expanding stomach.

"Like what you see, Nagito?~" Hinata said, in between large mouthfuls of greasy, fatty food, crumbs cased in sticky drool spewing out of his mouth, the appearance akin to diluted glue.

Komaeda’s pale face flushed a deep red, and they glanced away.

"N-no…shut up."

Hinata shoved more food into his mouth, licking his fingers and unzipping his jeans, not bothering to tug his shirt over his swollen stomach.

"Rub my belly." he shifted over to Komaeda and lay down, patting his stomach.

Komaeda’s flushed face increased in redness. They stared down at Hinata’s smiling face, dusted with crumbs and saliva, his stomach huge and round on the frame of his slim torso.

"No thank you…gross…" Komaeda choked out, their face stinging a little.

Thrusting his belly in Komaeda’s face, Hinata squrimed.

"Pleeeeease, Nagito! It huuuuuuuurts!"

Putting down their book with a sigh, Komaeda gave in and placed their hand on Hinata’s tummy.

"Fine, if it’ll shut you up."


End file.
